Imitation is the Best Form of Flattery
by HappeDaez
Summary: In which Italy imitates other countries with disastrous results. "Ve, want to become one with Italy?" Germany/Italy


Imitation is the Best form of Flattery

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia_

_A/N: This was so much fun to write. ~ Enjoy, my people!_

_Imitation_ _Attempt 1: _Romano

"I love tomatoes!" Italy told his irritated brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano muttered, eating one of the aforementioned fruits.

"Save me, Spain!" Italy giggled out.

"H-hey!" Romano said, glaring and blushing as Italy skipped away.

"Chigi~"

"You bastard!" Romano yelled after him.

_Imitation Attempt 2: _Prussia

"I'm awesome!" Italy squeaked out.

Prussia grinned.

"But not as awesome as me, little guy."

The bird on Prussia's head chirped.

"I'll conquer you vital regions with my 5 meters!"

Prussia gave dark grin.

"Other way around, Ita."

_Imitation Attempt 3: _Germany

"Italy! Tie your shoes! Pick up that mess! Stop running around naked!"

Germany sighed.

"I don't think I want to know."

Italy gave Germany a kiss on the cheek before running off.

_Imitation Attempt 4: _Japan

"I agree with everything America-s-sahn says."

"With all respect due, you mispronounced '_san'_ wrong. Italy-san."

_Imitation_ _Attempt 5: _America

"Hero!"

"No, I'm the hero!" America said while eating a hamburger.

Italy grinned.

"Hamburger!"

_Imitation Attempt 6: _France

"…I'm not sure if I should imitate you…"

"Yes! Yes you should, _mon ami_!"

"…Okay."

Germany had never been so aroused and shocked at the same time when Italy pulled him into a closet for an hour.

_Imitation Attempt 7: _Russia

Italy was so scared.

Russia smiled down at Italy.

"Ve, w-want to become one with Italy?" Italy squeaked before running off to find Germany.

Russia was scary.

"Kolkolkol." How cute! Italy was imitating him.

Too bad it was _Italy_ who would be one with mother Russia.

_Imitation Attempt 8:_ Canada

"Who am I supposed to be imitating again?"

Canada sighed.

Kumajirou looked up.

"Who?"

_Imitation Attempt 8: _Latvia

_Shake shake._

_Shake shake._

"How do you do this all day?!" Italy asked, trying and failing to shiver as much as Latvia.

Latvia said nothing.

He had fainted under the pressure.

_Imitation Attempt 9_: England

"America! You're so stupid!" Italy shouted cheerily while cradling an empty bottle.

"Eyebrows! Britannia angel! Sexy waiter! I hate France! Horrible cooking!"

England collapsed in a sobbing pile.

America looked down at him.

He sighed.

"Come on England, your cooking isn't that bad…" He muttered while quietly giving him a hug.

Italy smiled and silently slipped out the door.

_Imitation Attempt 10:_ Poland

"Like, totally!" Italy said while flapping his hand up and down.

Poland raised an eyebrow.

"Like, if you're imitating me, you're so totally going to need, like, nail polish."

_Imitation Attempt 11_: Greece

"Cats." Italy said sleepily.

Greece didn't reply.

He was asleep.

A kitten meowed next to them.

_Imitation Attempt 12_: China

"Aru aru aru aru…" Italy sang.

"…" China just glared.

_Imitation Attempt 13_: Korea

"Your breasts belong to Italy!" Italy shouted with his hands up in the air.

"That saying originated in Korea, da ze~!" Korea chimed in with.

For once, he was right.

_Imitation Attempt 14_: Italy

"…pasta?" Italy guessed. "Ve~…"

_Imitation Attempt 15_: Hungary

"Yaoi! Yaoi! I hate Prussia! But love him with Austria!" Italy babbled, all the while pretending to swing a frying pan.

"Used to think I was a bo-" Hungary covered his mouth with her hand. She held her frying pan dangerously with her other hand.

"If you want to live…" A dark demon aura flowed around her.

"Don't finish that sentence…"

Italy nodded while shaking almost as much as Latvia when faced with Russia.

_Imitation Attempt 16_: Austria

Italy smiled, the glasses on his face making his sight blurry.

He played a few keys on the piano.

"…Good job." Austria said grudgingly.

_Imitation Attempt 17_: Egypt

"Want to buy a pot?" Italy asked the quiet nation.

Egypt stared at him.

"…"

_Imitation Attempt 18_: Cuba

"Uh…America! I hate you-oh, wait! I'm sorry Canada, I just hit you!" Italy yelled.

Cuba rolled his eyes.

"It's an honest mistake." Cuba muttered. "They look a lot alike…"

_Imitation Attempt 19_: Switzerland

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Don't touch Liechtenstein or I'll kill you! I have feelings for Austria but I won't admit it!" Italy crowed, holding his hands in an imitation of a gun.

Switzerland silently held up his gun.

Italy whimpered and held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"You have five seconds. Go."

It was a good thing Italians where famous for their retreating skills.

_A/N: Oh my goodness, this was so much fun to write! :)_


End file.
